


You stink

by realsenunnie



Series: Established Relationship: Wonho [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cooking, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realsenunnie/pseuds/realsenunnie
Summary: Being sick never ended so well!
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Original Female Character(s), Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Reader, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/You
Series: Established Relationship: Wonho [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722355
Kudos: 6





	You stink

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter!
> 
> https://twitter.com/real_sen_unnie

“You stink!” you groaned at your boyfriend who was sitting on the floor pulling his socks on. You took a seat on the bed and sighed.

“What?” he asked confused, smelling himself. “How is that even possible? I've washed and put on some deodorant,” he stated.

“Your body spray is hurting my nose,” you sniffled, sounded more nasally than usual due to the sore throat you had. “This cold is going to be the death of me!”

“Oh baby! I’m sorry you feel like this,” he said as he made his way over to you. He knelt down in front of you and stroked your hair, before moving forwards, trying to kiss you. You threw you hands up, pushing him away and watched as he fell on his bottom and whined at you.

“Don’t you dare! I don’t want you to get sick too,” you exclaimed, throwing your arms into the air before slapping them on your knees in annoyance.

“But baby, I’m a man. I have needs,” he hinted, raising his eyebrows suggestively at you. You scoffed at him, kicking his shin.

“I have needs too you know, I need to get better!” you dramatically replied back at him before lying yourself flat on his side of the bed, only to sit back up again.

You normally loved the smell he emitted but your cold was not allowing you to take in that manly scent. You pulled yourself off the bed and walked straight to the kitchen to make a hot drink, attempting to nurse yourself back to good health. 

Hoseok followed behind you and put his arms around you before you could even put the kettle on but you elbowed his stomach and nudged out of his hold.

“Seriously, I can’t deal with the smell!” you cried out, getting annoyed with him again before putting the kettle on.

“Fine,”

You heard him shuffling behind you and then suddenly felt his skin on yours, giving you a back hug. Smiling at his persistence, he had pulled his jumper just to hold you in his arms.

“I love you,” he said kissing the side of your neck.

“Mhmm,” you mumbled back. “I love you too,” You said as you tried not to give in to his touch but with his persistent ways, he managed to turn you around in his arms, grab your chin and place a hard kiss on your lips.

Before you could move away from him, he moved his hands to your hips and pushed you to the kitchen wall trapping you there. Eventually, after his lips worked their magic, you relaxed against him and kissed him back.

~

Hearing the doorbell, you paused wondering who had come to visit on a Saturday afternoon. You called out for Hoseok, but you got no reply. Wondering if he was still in the shower, you quickly washed your hands and dried them, leaving the cut vegetables to go and answer the door.

Opening the door, you greeted Kihyun and Hyunwoo, who was standing behind him. You gestured them in and helped them hang up their coats.

“What are you guys doing here?” you asked as they shuffled out of their shoes and followed you back in to the kitchen, where you began making them a hot drink.

“We are here to check on you guys, we know you haven’t been well,” explained Hyunwoo.

You smiled at their thoughtfulness and called out to your partner, who you hadn’t seen since he went to wash up.

“Let me go see where he is,” you said as you placed their hot drinks in front of them. “Please make yourself comfortable,” you said as you made your way to the bedroom.

As you walked in, you found Hoseok sprawled across the bed, fast asleep. You sighed and wondered to yourself when he had gone back to sleep, since his hair was still wet from the shower he said he was taking.

“Baby, wake up. Hyunwoo Oppa and Kihyun are here,” you explained shaking his shoulder.

“Later,” he mumbled turning around in the bed, trying to get more comfortable.

“Get up!” you huffed at him, trying to get him up.

He pushed your hands away from him and whined at you, “I don’t feel well,”

You sighed, “I told you this would happen,”

You couldn’t help but feel sorry for him, and put your hand on his forehead, not surprised to feel a slight temperature. You somehow managed to get him under the covers before going in to the bathroom to get a wet towel to put on his forehead to try to get his bring his fever down.

Looking back at him one last time, you left the bedroom and made your way back to the kitchen, where the pair of boys were conversing about what their plans were for tomorrow.

“Sorry guys, he’s not feeling too well. He must have caught the cold off me,” you explained as you washed your hands in the sink, before drying them with a kitchen towel.

“It’s okay,” Hyunwoo said, turning to face you.

“How have you been?” Kihyun asked you as he put his mug down on the kitchen table.

“Not too bad, thanks. What have you guys been up to these days?”

Pushing his brown hair out of his eyes, Kihyun explained that they were just busy working.

“Would you guys like to stay for dinner?” you asked, looking at the vegetables that your had left to answer the door.

“That sounds good actually, what are you going to make? I can help!” exclaimed Kihyun

~

Waking up, Hoseok felt the towel on his forehead drop off as he sat up, and felt very confused. He looked at the digital clock next to him, which read 5.14pm. The last thing he remembered was the vague conversation he had with you before falling back asleep.

He could hear your voice, among others, from the other room. He got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom first before going towards the noise. He saw you before you saw him, looking at the other two males that were helping around the kitchen.

He made his way towards the three of you and called our your name.

~

“Babe!” you exclaimed, rushing over and reaching out to fuss over him as he watched you. “How are you feeling now?”

He laughed and grabbed your arms, stopping you in your tracks when he kissed your wrists, “I’m okay, don’t worry!” he said as he let you go and went over to greet his friends.

You watched as they exchanged greeting in his forms of handshakes and side hugs before getting into a conversation. You smiled at them and went back to finishing the last part of the dinner you had begun an hour ago.

~

“You guys should come over more,” you said as Kihyun and Hyunwoo got ready to go.

They nodded their heads simultaneously and agreed with your statement.

“Thanks for dinner! Next time let us treat you,” Hyunwoo said to you and you nodded at him, smiling at his words.

“Hyung, make sure you don’t let go of her!” Kihyun stated looking directly at Hoseok.

“I would never let go of her!” he said, wrapping his arms around your waist to pull you close, his chin resting on your head.

“What if I wanted to let go of you?” you joked at him and he tickled your sides in retaliation to your statement,

You laughed and pushed him away before bidding farewell to the boys in front of you.

“Let us know when you get home, be safe!” you nagged at them.

They laughed at you and replied, “Yes mother!”

You closed the door when they had finally left, and began to make your way back in to the living room when you suddenly got swept up off you feet.

“Hoseok, put me down!” You shouted, hating to be lifted, something that he knew quite well.

He made his way to the bedroom and threw you on the bed, smiling down at you.

“What has gotten into you? Are you still not feeling well?” you questioned looking up at his grinning face.

“I feel fine!” he replied.

“Then why are you throwing me around as you like?” you asked

“Well actually…” he began, but then began to stutter. You knew he was nervous, but were curious as to what he wanted to say. 

“Spit it out already babe!”

The response you got wasn’t something you expected. You watched him as go to his bedside table and pull something out of the draw, fiddling with it before he got down on one knee and opened the box in his hand.

“I was actually going to propose next month on our anniversary but I didn’t want to waste any more time, so will you do me the honour of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?” he managed to say as you looked at him in tears.

“Of course I will” you sobbed at him, throwing yourself into his arms, not missing his teary eyes as well.

“Thank you, this has made me the happiest man alive! I love you baby” he sniffled in your neck.

You moved out of the hug to grab his face and kissed him square on his soft, pink lips.

“I love you too”


End file.
